Akuma Gakuen
by julia uchiwa uzumaki
Summary: L'histoire de deux sœur qui on perdu contacte et qui font parti de la famille Uchiwa et Uzumaki. Plusieurs histoire avec différents couple donc venez lire ! Cette histoire ce passe dans des établissement donc il y à des surnaturels. SasuNaru, est d'autre couple que je ne me rappelle plus. désoler pour ce résumer pourris
1. Chapter 1

et voila une nouvelle fiction qui démarre, oui oui je sais il y en déjà plein en cours mais voila

disclaimers: les personnage sont a masashi kishimoto à par Julia Aizawa, Jordan Uchiwa, Mizu Kuroi et peut être Yuka

* * *

Me voila dans un gros pétrin. Je suis dans la merde jusque au cou ! Nan mais vraiment, comment choisir entre une fille que j´aime plus que tous et un mec, super sexy soit dit en passant, qui me rend dingue ? Je m´en pose des questions et pas que sur leur nature mais revenons au commencement pour que vous compreniez mieux dans quel galère ( shika sort de ce corp XD ) je me suis fourer !

Mes parents on ( enfin ? ) décider de me mettre dans un internat pour l´année, c´est à carément plusieures heure de train et plus la voiture, je vous dis pas le trajet ! Mais le pire c´est que je n´en sais pas plus, saufe qui j´y reste pour l´année car c´esdt "trop" loin de la maison? Je dois dire que par moments je le voudrais aussi mais je me suis jamais autant éloigner de ma mère, mais je pense que ça ne dois pas faire de mal. Alors ! À moi le-collège-qui-fait-aussi-lycée-et-dont-je-ne-conn ais-absolument-rien, super !

mais plus tard je vais comprendre que moi une simple humaine n'aurais jamais (?) du venir dans cette école ou regorge vampire, loups-garous et monstre en tous genre ! mais que va-t-il ce passer ?


	2. Chapter 2

Et voila le chapitre 1 ^^

* * *

Chapitre 1: un nouveaux départ !

Dans une maison en ville, des personne ce prépare a partir enfin UNE personne !

- Alexia, tu as préparée tes affaires ? Demande une femme brune dans la quarantaine.  
- Oui m´man. Dis-je en descendant des escaliers avec mes valises.

Je m´appelle Alexia Bedouille, même si j´ai toujours voulu m´appeler Julia ! Cette année je passe en troisième dans un internat ( je suis dans un qui est merdique depuis que je suis en sixième ) mais je change juste d´établissement et j´y reste plus longtemps, j´ai vraiment l´impression que mes parents veulent que je parte, car à se que j´ai lu, je ne rentre même pas le week-end et comme dernièrement j´ai perdu mon téléphone cela va être dur de les contacter.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Aujourd'hui nous sommes samedi et il est 10h35, nous sommes à une semaine de la rentrée, et nous devons prendre le train pour aller voir ma nouvelle école. Nous avons 5h30 de train et je ne sais pas quel est la destination. Je prends donc mes valises: une est rouge et l´autre blanche avec des bonhomme de fanta en jaune. Nous allons dans la voiture: un scénic rouge et c´est mon  
beau père qui conduit, mais je n´aime pas parler d´eux donc oublions les et je vais vous parler de moi plus en profondeur.  
Je suis rousse avec quelque mèches noir qui encadre mon visage, des yeux bleus océan qui peut aller jusque au gris suivant le temps qui fait, je suis, on va dire, petite, je mesure 1m54 et je suis une pur yaoiste ( comme ma sœur ). Toute ma famille on les cheveux entre le brun et le châtain, j´ai presque l´impression que je me suis fais adoptée !  
12h10 nous arrivons à la gare, nous sortons de la voiture pour entré dans le hall, il est grand avec plusieurs panneaux d´affichage et de divers magasins.

- Bon on va te conduire à la vois et une personne viendra te récupérer à l´ mon beau père, de toute façon si il m´arrive quelque chose ils en ont rien a foutre.  
- OK. Répondis-je sèchement.  
- Tu a faim ? Me demande ma mère.  
- Nan merci.

Quelque minute plus tard mon train arriva, je leur dis au revoir de la main, mis mes écouteur dans mes oreilles et mis la musique a fond et je m´endormis.

OoOoOoOoOoO

17h52 j´arrive enfin à la gare de je-ne-sais-ou. Je sors du train en n´oubliant rien à l´intérieure. Une fois sortis je me dirige vers le hall ou je vois un vielle homme avec une pancarte avec mon nom dessus, je vais donc vers lui et lui dis bonjour, il me répondit par un geste de la tête et nous nous dirigeâmes vers une limousine noir. Je suis impressionner, nous roulons pendant une bonne heure ou je m´occupa avec l´ordinateur portable à disposition. Pendant un certain temps je voyais de plus en plus de maisons puis un grand bâtiment, je crois même que c´est mon école, il est très grand et en arrière il y a des petite maison assez luxueuse. Le vielle homme, toujours sans parler, m´emmena vers le bureau du proviseur. Enfin je crois !

Il me laisse devant la porte où l'on peut entendre une voix s'élevé, elle appartient à une femme et elle doit enguirlander une personne qui a dus faire une bêtise pour agir de la sorte. Je toque et entre en m'excusant, je voix une femme à la chevelure blonde platine, je dirais âgé entre 25 et 30 ans, des yeux noisette, c'est cheveux sont attaché en deux couette basse et elle possède une poitrine plus que généreuse, et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quelque chose émane d'elle et qui fait que je devrais ne pas me la mettre a dos.

Un jeune garçon est aussi dans la pièce. Des cheveux blond qui bat le soleil à plate couture, des yeux d'un bleu tel que l'océan en deviendrait jaloux, un corps svelte mais musclé à la fois, juste ce qu'i faut !

- Ah, tu es la nouvelle élève n'est-ce pas ? Demande-t-elle.

- Euh.. oui c'est bien moi, je suis A...

- Julia Aizawa, oui je sais bien ! Et quel est ton origine ?

- Euh... vous voulez dire quoi par "origine" ?

- Eh bien si tu es un vampire, un loups-garous ou autre surnaturel.

Je reste figée, je n'en croix pas mes oreilles, ils ne sont pas humains ?!

- Ne me dis pas que tu es une humaine ? Demande-t-elle avec sévérité.

- Je croix bien que si, mais je suis prète a rester et puis ce ne doit pas être pire que d'être avec des humains puérils et égoïstes. M'empresses-je de dire.

- Tu me plais bien tiens voila les différentes origines qu'il faudra que tu sache pour la rentrée. Me dit-elle en me présentent des papier et une carte étudiant. Voila aussi ta carte, qui va te servir pour le self et pour te présenter à la CPE si tu a un problème. Mais fais tout de même attention, bien Naruto va te faire faire le tour et te présenter ta nouvelle famille et maison.

-Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki et...

- Tu es un kistune* ! Wouha trop bien mais c'est dommage que tu sois le -je tristement la fin, il me regarda étrangement je me demande pourquoi.

Mais que va-t-il ce passer pour la suite a vous de le savoir en lisant le prochain chapitre !

* * *

Et voila cette fiction, n'est pas encore terminer, et cela grâce à ma chérie qui m'encourage, et m'ordonne de terminer cette fiction. donc un grand merci à elle j'espère qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fautes et si il y en a beaucoup ba je m'en excuse et aussi pour vous dire que " le Malheur Peut-il Devenir Bonheur et en pause car je ne trouve plus d'idées je suis désoler. bon au prochain chapitre ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto resta la sens rien dire, me regardant les yeux comme des soucoupes.

- Bien si vous voulez bien sortir de mon bureau maintenant, cela m'arrangerais.  
- Bien madame. dîmes en même temps.

Nous sortîmes dans le couloir pour partir à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

- Donc je vais t'expliquer comment marche les maison ici, déjà elles peuvent êtres mixe, les surnaturels sont aussi mélangé pour mieux coexisté au seins de la société. Bien sûr les vampires* et les loups-garous* sont toujours ennemies mais on fait avec. Dit-il en soupirant.  
- ha ha c'est sûr, et je suis dans quelle maison ?  
- Avec moi. Dit-il tous sourire.  
- Génial !  
- Les maisons peuvent aller d personnes. Dit-il en commençant à partir vers une maison assez grande, je dirais de 4 habitant avec 2 étages, la façade ce marie très bien au marron du toit, des portes et des fenêtres. Nous passons la porte et une tête brune ce jeta sur Naruto.  
- Naruto ! Alors elle t'a dit quoi la vielle ? Dit un brun tout excité, il a des yeux noisette fendu comme un chat, deux triangle rouge sur chacune de ses joues, des petite canines qui sorte de sa bouche et un certain air gamin, que je dois avoir mignon.  
- Calme Kiba calme, il ne m'ai rien arriver. Dit Naruto.  
- ouf, j'ai eu peur pour toi mon vieux.  
- ouaf ! Fit un chien blanc.  
- Quoi, Akamaru, oh, t'es qui toi. Me dit-il d'un air menaçant et légèrement sens le vampire et autre chose de familier !  
- ha ? Dis-je surprise. Je m'appelle Julia Aizawa, je suis contente de voir un loups-garous avec son inu* !  
Il a l'air étonné et il redevient sérieux et en colère, je pense qu'il se focalise sur mon odeur de vampire et il va me détester mais je suis humaine moi merde !  
- Et toi tu es quoi ?  
- Je suis humaine...  
- Impossible, les humain ne sont pas acceptés dans cet établissement.  
- Elle a raison Kiba c'est une humaine, elle ne ment pas. Intervient le blond. Mamie Tsunade a dit que ça nous fera pas de mal dans la maison.  
- Ha salut Naruto. Fit une jeune fille au cheveux rose.  
- bien. Fit Kiba. Salut Sakura.  
- Bonjours Saku. Dut joyeusement Naruto.  
Sakura est une jeune fille au cheveux rose qui vont parfaitement avec ses yeux émeraudes.  
- Je te préviens que la bande de Sasuke nous attend au café.  
Quand je regarde Naruto, ses yeux était pétillant, tellement que je souris devant son aire enfantin. Quand Sakura se tourna vers moi je me sentis obliger de me présenter.  
- Bonjour, je m'appelle Julia Aizawa je serais votre nouvelle camarade et je suis humaine.  
- Oui je sais, elle me souris, je vous ai entendus. Ta chambre et au premier étage, la chambre a droite.  
- Bien merci.

après les présentation je suis partis dans ma chambre me changer car oui je comptais bien aller au café avec la bande de Naru, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens proche de lui... Bon arrêtons la paranoïa et préparons nous !  
Je m'habilla d'un pantalon bleu nuit, avec un haut violet, une veste en jean et des converses noir avec les lacet orange, je laissa mes cheveux au vent mais mis un barrette orange dans mes cheveux, et pour finir je me maquilla légèrement d'un glose brillant et mis aussi du parfum et me voila prête !  
Quand je descendis je vis Naruto, Kiba et Sakura qui était prêt, Naruto était habiller d'un haut orange, d'un pantalon blanc et de converse orange, je viens de devinée sa couleur préférer, Kiba, lui, était habiller d'une chemise rouge sombre, d'un pantalon noir et de converse, elles aussi rouge foncé quant à Sakura, elle était habiller d'une robe rose et verte, de ballerines vertes avec des décoration rose et une veste légère de couleur pastel, elle était vraiment bien habillait.

- Bien on est tous là donc on va pouvoir partir. Dit la rose enthousiaste.  
- Aller dépêchez-vous, on va être en retard ! Naruto se trouvais déjà à la porte, tous excité et Kiba soupira d'exaspération et il sortit à son tour suivis de Sakura et de moi même.

Nous partîmes à l'entrée du collège et je vis une bande de lycéen.  
je vis une fille au cheveux rouge, des lunettes de la même couleur, un haut fushia, une jupe courte rose et des ballerine rouge; un garçon au cheveux blanc au reflet d'un bleu léger sur les pointes portais un haut violet, un pantalon noir et des basket noir elles aussi; un garçon roux avec un haut beige et un pantalon marron ainsi que des basket noir, il avait un aire tendre sur le visage; je vis aussi un garçon dont l'aura me fis légèrement peur des cheveux de jais et des puits sans font, une peau pâle, habillé d'un T-shirt noir et d'un pantalon bleu nuit ainsi que des converse noir; je vis aussi une fille avec de long cheveux de jais, des yeux bleu foncé, elle portait un t-shirt violet foncé, un pantalon noir et des chaussures violette aussi, quand je la vis des picotement me pris à la cuisse et j'eus mal un petit temps à la tête.

Nous partîmes dans un café où je compris que la rouge était Karine, le blanc au reflet bleu était Suigestu, le roux Jugo, le brun Sasuke, dont Naruto n'arrête pas de parler avec pire qu'une fille celui la, et la brune Jordan. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la regarder elle me rends nostalgique et elle à une aire de familier je me demande pourquoi.  
A un certain moment que je regarde Jordan, Kiba me parla en même temps mais ne l'écoutant pas il me mordis la main un peu trop fort car je saigna rapidement.

- tu veux de l'aide. Me demande Karine  
- Non merci, je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'un vampire. Dis-je avec une légère agressivité et partis du café pour retourner a la maison pour me soigné.


End file.
